one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DCA Exhibition Match 4
DCA Exhibition Match 4 '''is an exhibition match by DraconianA. It sees I-No from Guilty Gear take on Karai from TMNT. Intro With permission from MP999, I would like to present my fourth exhibition match! I will use these as filler for when I am either out of ideas or when a tournament that I am doing is in between rounds. For those who don't know, the way these works is that two people (that may even include you, if you're quick enough) get to each pick a fighter by commenting whatever character they want (except joke characters). The first two fighters in the comments will be chosen. I will write a fight between the two. (NOTE: If you had a character in the last two DCA Exhibitions, you cannot have another in this one.) Please, don't be a jerk in the comments. Don't scrutinize somebody for their choice of character. If your character loses, please be civilized about it. Same for winners. This time around, one person can also nominate a location for the arena to be based on. Fight It is still opening day. The stands are filled with people anxiously waiting for what comes next. Some are discussing who may be going up, and who is fighting next. Most, however, are discussing the trio of matches that made up act 1 of the night’s activities. Suddenly, the lights dim. Once more, it’s showtime. A pair of spotlights shine on a balcony, where the next two competitors stand. A third spotlight shines in the middle of the arena, where the announcer is holding a mike. “People of OmmFan, it’s time for the fights to continue! Now, let me introduce you to the next contestants, but not until after I introduce the twist of this next match! Our fighters for this match will be fighting on a simulated environment within the arena. For this match, it was decided by one of the contestants!” A force field forms around the arena, and an aircraft carrier forms inside of it, along with a bit of ocean and an island that it partially lays upon. “And now, our contestants! In this corner, the one who chose the environment, the contestant who goes by TheOneLegend, and his champion, I-No!” From an orb on top of the aircraft carrier comes the guitar holding I-No. She runs a pick down Marlene, her guitar’s, strings before looking at an orb opposite from her. “And in this corner, the contestant known as Ma19620109, and his champion, Karai!” From that aforementioned orb comes the katana wielding Karai. She turns towards I-No and and points her katana towards her opponent. I-No rushes forward at Karai and swings Marlene downwards. '''Live and let die! LET’S ROCK!!! Karai parries, leading to her surprise when Marlene shows no damage. I-No smiles. “Did you think I would bring just any toy into action?” Karai moans, realizing that THIS is what she will have to deal with for the rest of the fight. I-No sends out a sound wave from Marlene and follows after it. Right as Karai dodges the wave, I-No appears in front of her and bashes her with Marlene, followed by another, more short ranged sonic wave. Karai lands on her feet and dashes forward, slashing at I-No as soon as she is close. I-No uses the back end of Marlene to parry, but Karai comes back too quickly, staggering I-No back, leading way for Karai to go in for a stab. Unfortunately for her, I-No simply rides (yes, rides) Marlene upwards, dodging the attack. While in midair, I-No sends another sound wave down, knocking Karai back into a wrecked fighter jet. Karai gets right back up, though, and equips a tekkō kagi, a huge set of metal claws. As I-No draws close, Karai takes some good slashes, managing to get in some good hits. Karai knocks I-No up into the air before jumping off of the jet and kicking I-No back onto the ground, bouncing behind her opponent and landing on both feet. I-No smirks. “You’re better than I expected,” she states in excitement, “I will have so much fun absolutely destroying you!” She gets right back up and whacks Karai into the air. As Karai descends, I-No shoots from her hat, the shot lifting Karai again. I-No finishes the combo with one more huge sound wave, knocking Karai to the other side of the carrier, right over the island. Karai gets out her- “Wait,” laughs I-No staring at the weapon Karai just took out, “is that some sort of chain whippy thingie?” Karai’s eyes widen in frustration as she takes her katana out again and rushes forward. I-No rides Marlene towards Karai, letting them meet at about a quarter into the carrier. The two clash, with Karai’s huge, furious, disgusted frown contrasted by I-No’s huge, delighted, pleased smile. Karai continues to take swings at I-No, who just effortlessly blocks them all. “You know,” taunts I-No, “blind rages aren’t the healthiest thing for you.” Karai, for once, smiles. “That’s the thing, though: I’m not blinded.” Karai suddenly stabs I-No’s left leg. I-No staggers back, not too affected by this injury. She suddenly sprouts wings with loudspeakers on them and begins floating a few inches off the ground. Karai clenches her katana, waiting for her opponent to make a move. Suddenly, I-No lets out a big strum, at which point a stream of heart-shaped orbs come out of the speakers. Karai had begun rushing to the side of the boat as soon as I-No lifted her pick, and, as such, has just barely reached the edge in time. She jumps off, avoiding the attack. I-No lands and leans towards the side of the boat that Karai jumped off. She smiles, but her smile disappears as soon as she hears metal scraping metal. She goes over to check the side of the boat… just for Karai to flip up and kick I-No as soon as possible. Karai stabs I-No through the stomach. Karai removes the sword and asks, “Did you think I would run like a coward?” She then lifts her katana up and runs it straight through I-No’s neck. SLASH! I-No’s head, now cut off, bounces off the floor and into the ocean. Karai stands over her opponent, blood dripping off of her katana. The announcer grabs his mike. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winners!” TheOneLegend and Ma19620109 shake hands and exit the balcony. Results “This melee’s winners are… Ma19620109 and Karai!”Category:Exhibition Matches Category:Guilty Gear vs. TMNT themed One Minute Melees Category:Arc System Works vs. Nickelodeon themed One Minute Melees Category:2018